Most de novo nucleic acid sequencing is performed using well-established solid-phase phosphoramidite-techniques. The phosphoramidite technique involves the sequential de-protection and synthesis of sequences built from phosphoramidite reagents corresponding to natural (or non-natural) nucleic acid bases. Phosphoramidite nucleic acid synthesis is length-limited, however, in that nucleic acids greater than 200 base pairs (bp) in length experience high rates of breakage and side reactions. Additionally, phosphoramidite synthesis produces toxic by-products, and the disposal of this waste limits the availability of nucleic acid synthesizers, and increases the costs of contract oligonucleotide production. (It is estimated that the annual demand for oligonucleotide synthesis is responsible for greater than 300,000 gallons of hazardous chemical waste, including acetonitrile, trichloroacetic acid, toluene, tetrahydrofuran, and pyridine. See LeProust et al., Nucleic Acids Res., vol. 38(8), p. 2522-2540, (2010), incorporated by reference herein in its entirety). Thus, there is a need for more efficient and cost-effective methods for oligonucleotide synthesis.